The invention described herein is generally related to the field of rechargeable electric razors, and more particularly to providing a truly cordless rechargeable mount and storage stand for an electric razor.
To meet the changing needs of consumers, it has always been a goal to make consumer products more efficient in cost, size, use, etc. With such goals in mind, technology has allowed us to advance from the use of straight edge razors to electric razors, and therefrom to the development of cordless rechargeable electric razors. However, current rechargeable razors are not truly cordless, since they are generally provided with an electrical cord which connects to the electric razor and plugs into an electrical power supply receptacle for recharging. As such, such rechargeable electric razors must lay out on the counter or in some other location while the razor recharges. When not in use, the electric cord must be disconnected and either stored in a drawer or left laying on a countertop. Use of such cords are cumbersome and inefficient.
Although it is desirable to have a truly cordless electric razor, which requires no cord for recharging the same, there are distinct problems associated with providing such a device. For instance, the electrical power supply receptacles are generally designed such that a plug connector must be inserted in a predetermined orientation in order to effect a proper connection. Such receptacles are often mounted in different orientations, however, such that the slots into which the prongs of the connector are inserted may be inverted from the common position. In the past, this problem has been avoided through the use of flexible electrical cords which can be twisted so as to meet the proper orientation for connection to the power supply receptacle. In order to eliminate the use of such an electrical cord, one must solve this problem of orientation.
From the above, it is evident that it would be desirable to eliminate the need for an electric cord for recharging electric razors, and to provide a recharging unit which can function in a normal orientation or inverted orientation, and also function as a permanent stand for the razor which does not need to be unplugged and stored away in a drawer when not in use. It is believed that the invention described herein solves all of the above problems, and meets the desires of the consumer to have a truly cordless electric razor.